Switch beat
by kirei tokoishi
Summary: Kyoko finds out she has a twin sister that lives with her "supposed to be dead" dad, and they decide to switch lives for a month so Kyoko can get to know her dad. it's accually a love story!
1. My other side

Hi! This is my new story!! Me really hope you enjoy it! Make sure you view my other stories too! Especially my first Fan-fiction, "Sad Little Girl". Reviews tell me I'm not writing for myself. So if you feel like being noticed, send me a "good job" or a "You suck" (lol) sometimes! It seems everyone gives a disclaimer, so

**Disclaimer:**** If I made Skip Beat, I probably make Kyoko's mom get abducted by aliens. So obviously, I don't own skip beat. Nor do I have the genius or skill to create such a work of art.**

Switch Beat!

Chapter 1 - My other side

Kyoko was tired. Today was to stressful for her. She just floated past Boss and Okami-san and went into her room. Of course they were worried, so Okami-san decided to cook her something to raise her spirits. She knocked on the door, and then heard a groan. She took it as "Come in!" and walked into room.

"Kyoko, I have something for you. Are you hungry?" Okami-san said putting the food down on Kyoko's table and kneeling across from her.

"If only I had energy to chew..." Kyoko said, putting her head in her arms.

"What happened today Kyoko?"

"I was overworked!! My partner, who obviously wanted to look cute, kept messing up!! The scene had a running scene in it, which was o.k... But not anymore when you have to repeat it 33 times!

How the heck do you get NG'd when you're just running?! Then Tsuruga-san pops out of _nowhere_ and gives me this 'You can do it!' smile! I want to see him run around a baseball field 33 times! And--"

"K-Kyoko! Your tiring yourself!! Calm down...You don't have to work today. Just rest. Oh, I got a letter for you today. I'll see you when you're better." Okami said, leaving the room. Kyoko stared curiously at the letter. All her friends are here in Tokyo, so it's rare she would receive a letter. She opened it and 10000 yen note fell out. Her eyes opened wide and she immediately unfolded the letter. It letter said:

_My dearest Kyoko,_

_Kyoko, we saw your commercial. We were surprised you were still in Japan and we never knew! Because of mom, you probably don't know me, but I'm your sister Tomoko. It took forever to get your address, and I still don't know if this is the right place, but me and dad are hoping. Take the money and come visit us! Oh, I really hope this is the right place… giving strangers' money and our address… If you are not Kyoko Mogami, DON'T COME!! Dad and I are waiting for your reply! Dad's been waiting for 17 years! Please just come! _

_From your loving little sister,_

_Tomoko Ginka_

Kyoko stared at the note. Hate flowed through her veins and into her heart. She sat still, not making a move. If she even flinched right now, she'd be taking the next train to Kyoto with a pole in her hand. How could her mom do this to her? All she really wanted in life was a happy family, and now she knows her mom took her away from the one she already had. A tear involuntarily slid down her cheek, making Kyoko hurt in a place that she vowed would never hurt again. She stood up, grabbed her handbag, and letter and zoomed past Okami-san and Boss. It was raining outside, but Kyoko didn't care. She was running to meet her new family. The ones who loved her for 17 years. She was running towards "Ginka" and leaving behind "Mogami".

I'm kind of sad writing this…. Kyoko went through so much!! Short chapter. Sorry, it's for dramatic effect.

Reviews give me ideas! So give me ideas! Help me improve! Tell me I suck sometimes when I do too. I need criticism so I can grow!! Help me ouuut! Read my profile to learn more about me too! Sayonara!


	2. Watashi wa Oneechan desu

Hello!! Thanks for reading this sentence! If you've gotten to this sentence, I thank you 2x more! Reading chapter one? 4x more! Leaving a review? 5x more plus some jellybeans! (Read my profile to know what I'm talking about.) Lol. AND PLEASE TELL ME I SUCK IF I DO!! IMPORTANT! It gets more exciting in chapter 3. Promise!

**Disclaimer:**** If I made Skip Beat, I'd probably stop getting allowance because I have a job. So obviously, I don't own skip beat. Nor do I have the genius or skill to create such a work of art.**

Switch Beat!

Chapter 2 - Watashi wa Onee-chan desu

Tomoko had just climbed into bed right before she heard the gloomy doorbell chimes ring. She sighed and rolled her gray eyes, thinking it was some late-night reporter looking to interview her extremely rich father again. When Tomoko opened the door, she let out a scream that jerked her father up, as well as the neighbors. When Oishi Ginka ran downstairs to see what was up, his eyes snapped fully open when he saw the source of his daughter's screams. There was a soaking wet, exhausted, and depressed Kyoko standing at their doorstep. Her eyes were closed, and her face told that she was going to faint any minute. Oishi picked Kyoko up and placed her in the room that had always belonged to her, but never got to step a foot in. He kissed her forehead for the first time and closed the door. Tears stained his cheeks, and when he turned around, he saw Tomoko in the same state he was. Kyoko was home at last.

When Kyoko woke up, she got out of bed and reached for the light switch that was always near her bed at Darumaya. After 15 minutes of dragging her hand across a wall, Kyoko feeled around for a door knob. When she found one, it wasn't the one she was looking for. it was to a huge wardrobe that Kyoko knew for sure she didn't own. Kyoko wasn't sure if she should scream, or go back to bed, because this can just be one of her usual twisted nightmares. Luckily for her, she didn't have to choose, because her instincts naturally took over. When Tomoko opened the door, Kyoko started to scream for her life.

"Kyoko! S-stop screaming! I-it's okay! it's Tomoko!" Tomoko said, grabbing Kyoko's shoulders. Kyoko stared at her new sister. She had long bouncy brunette hair, gray eyes. Also, besides her hair and eyes, she looked exactly like Kyoko. Oishi came in and smiled at the sight of his two daughters.

"Y-you look like me!! Wait a minute! I thought you said you are my little sister?" Kyoko yelled, pointing at Tomoko like she was red handed for a crime.

"I am your little sister! I came out last."

"So your my...I'm a..."

"Twin? Yes. Nice to talk to you for the first time...O-onee-chan." Tomoko said, flushing at the last word. She wasn't used to this! Oishi came up to Kyoko and hugged her. Kyoko was surprised that a man she didn't know was hugging her, but it felt comfortable. Like she was meant to be there.

"I'm Oishi Ginka. Your father. It's nice to say something to you for the first time. Sorry you were surprised this morning. You probably never knew you reached your destination last night, judging by your condition." He said, smiling at her. He was pretty young-looking, with black hair that came to the middle of his neck and hazel eyes. Just like Kyoko. Naturally.

"Otou-san." Kyoko whispered. She smiled, and a tear of joy streaked down her face. "Hi. I'm Kyoko Mogami...or 'Ginka', and I was wishing for a family who loved me as much as you do."

Tomoko and Oishi smiled. Oishi told them breakfast was ready, so they left the room. Kyoko almost could have sucked up a refrigerator with the gasp she gave looking around the house. Excuse me, I meant mansion. It was just like a princess's house! The house was filled with expensive art no one understands, golden trinkets, and snack and soda machines. The house was huge and so was the 20 acre backyard. Kyoko went downstairs for breakfast, and found they ate on china plates normally! They even have china bento boxes, which Kyoko saw Tomoko fill up and wrap with a "Luis Vutton" scarf to take to school.

"Is there something wrong?" Tomoko asked when she saw Kyoko staring at her.

"You guys are really rich! What does Otou-san work as?"

"He's a famous record producer. In America, London, Japan, and Canada. And we really aren't that rich. My friends would come over and say this place was a bit average looking." Tomoko said, taking a seat next to her twin. Kyoko was a bit sad because she knew so little about her new family, and it showed up on her face. Tomoko wanted to instantly hug her, but stayed put.

"It's okay O-Onee-chan! (2 second blush pause) They don't mean any harm when they say that!" Tomoko said. Kyoko shook her head and sighed.

"I'm not sad because of that. I'm sad because I know nothing about you two! and I have to leave soon. I have jobs." Kyoko said, getting even more depressed hearing her own words. Tomoko wished Kyoko could stay with them forever, even if she hardly knew her. She dug deep down in her brain for an idea. When the light bulb finally lit up, Tomoko stood up and smiled so brightly, you would have thought she was getting married today.

"Kyoko! We can switch places! You can spend time with dad, and see how my life goes! And I'm quite curious on how your life goes also!! It's perfect! But we can't tell dad. or anybody unless we absolutely have to." Tomoko said reaching out her hand towards Kyoko. Kyoko stared at her hand, and sadly smiled.

"That's not going to work Tomoko." Kyoko said.

"I PROMISE it will! Just try it Kyoko! Don't worry! I'm the drama club's star! I can act, so I can do your jobs for you! PLEASE?!" Tomoko begged. She put on one of her most irresistible puppy dog faces. Kyoko was totally convinced now. She wondered if she could do it too... With them having the same face and all. Kyoko nodded an 'ok' and Tomoko dragged Kyoko to her room. Tomoko put a shower cap on her head, took out her gray contacts and looked at her and Kyoko's face in the mirror. _Goodness_, do they look like clones! Tomoko then took off her uniform and handed it to Kyoko. Kyoko put it on and gave Tomoko her clothes. Once they were done, Tomoko yelled a good bye to her father and they both hopped in the car to go to a wig shop. The clerk custom made the wigs to look exactly like their hair. Kyoko and Tomoko threw the wigs on, and started to _really_ look like each other. Tomoko had 1hr, until school starts, so she hurried to get Kyoko some gray contacts. Once they transformed, Tomoko stopped by her school.

"All you have to do is talk to the people who come talk to you. If they ask you something you don't know, just change the subject to something about fashion. I'll go home and wait for you to get home. If your day goes successful, and no one suspects us, we'll actually go for it, okay?" Tomoko said, a bit concerned. Kyoko nervously nodded and walked into the school. As soon as she walked through the door, everyone smiled and waved at her. She waved back, wondering what type of sister she has. As she was thinking about what class she belonged to, a girl stepped in front of her and smiled. She was blonde, had dark lavender eyes, and a bit tall.

"You don't know how to say hi Tomoko? Rimy's sad!" The girl said, frowning for emphasis. Kyoko waved, but the girl wasn't satisfied with that. She pulled Kyoko in a hug and kissed her on her cheek. Kyoko now REALLY wondered what life her sister had.

"Rimy's happy now!!" The girl, who is now obviously named Rimy, said. Alot of girls looked at them weird, and Kyoko was confused. That was, until a red headed girl pulled Kyoko and yelled at her for having any contact with Rimeka Hyusuke, the girl who called herself 'Rimy'. The bell rang, and the girl pulled her into a biology class. Kyoko's head was spinning with confusion. While Kyoko writing definitions off the board, she felt something paper-like hit her cheek. She looked down and found a swan shaped note on the floor, so she picked it up. It read:

_What's going on Tomoko? You seem spaced out today! You even let Rimeka hug you!_

Kyoko looked up from the note and saw the red-headed girl stare at her. Kyoko guessed that she was the sender. She replied:

_Umm...I don't know. So did you read the latest fashion mag yet?_

That trick seemed to work, because the girl smiled and they exchanged notes about the same shoes Okami-san gave her, and "Odette" the whole class. When it was over, Kyoko looked at the schedule she found in Tomoko's book bag and found she had math next, then lunch, P.E. then Art. Kyoko sighed as he entered the hallway. She had almost made it to her class, when a boy came up to her and kissed her on her forehead. He smiled at her, and then walked away yelling "BYE BABE." Kyoko was kissed twice today, both by people she had never met before. The red-headed girl giggled at the sight. Kyoko rolled her eyes and walked in the class. _**Must be Tomoko's boyfriend. **_Kyoko thought.

As Kyoko entered the lunch room, everyone waved for her to sit next to them. She couldn't choose, so she just followed the red-headed girl. They were all talking about fashion and Kyoko grew bored listening to all of their "OMG"'s and "totally"'s, so she played around with the spaghetti that actually looked quite delicious. 

"_Right_, Tomoko?" A girl asked, waiting for Kyoko's reply. Kyoko, at this point, didn't even care about what the girl said and replied with a "Totally." Everyone nodded in agreement. Kyoko was happy to get out the cafeteria when the bell rang. She felt she could do this for a month, getting to know her sister by being in her shoes. But she promised herself she would sit with more interesting next time she had lunch. The school's gym was huge. it had so much stuff to do! Kyoko's class today was supposed to climb the rock wall. A ROCK WALL in a gym! How normal is that? Of course Kyoko got to the top, but she was the only one who did. All the rest of the snooty rich people just complained about their nails and precious skin. Kyoko hoped her princess of a sister did not act like this. Suddenly, she realized the boy who kissed her earlier was walking towards her.

"Hey babe. Doing your best as always, eh?" He said, scratching his black messy hair and staring at her with his emerald eyes that were waiting for a reply.

"I guess? Umm...Did you read the new fashion mag?" She asked, Doubting the trick would work on him. Obviously it didn't, because he scrunched his face up in confusion. Luckily for her, the bell rang, and she ran for her life. Art was probably the best class for her. She got an easy A for sculpting a perfect sculpture of her geeky art partner. When class was over, she saw a limo with Oishi and Tomoko outside. She ran towards the limo like she was losing oxygen and the limo was an oxygen tank.

"So how was your day, _Kyoko?_" Oishi asked. Tomoko looked a Kyoko with an apologetic stare.

"I'm sorry, he found out. But it's okay! He totally digs what we are doing!" Tomoko said. She looked at her dad, who was smiling. "So really, how was your day?" Tomoko asked. Kyoko spilled everything out. Tomoko's eyes widened.

"YOU LET MY LEZBIAN STALKER KISS ME?!" Tomoko exclaimed, looking horrified. "AND I DON'T HAVE A BOYFRIEND...WHO THE FUDGE WAS THAT?" Tomoko asked grabbing Kyoko's shoulders.

"He had black crazy hair, and emerald green eyes. He was pretty handsome." Kyoko answered.

Tomoko searched the phonebook in her head. She couldn't find him.

"Forget it. you think you can handle my life for a month?" Tomoko asked, with a hint of challenge in her voice.

Kyoko smiled. She flashbacked her day, which wasn't bad, just weird. She treated this as a test of strength. This is the only way she could know her family well without missing work.

"Only if you could handle mine." Kyoko cleverly replied.

ooo

This was a long chapter!! Trust me, it gets more interesting next chapter, so don't give up yet!! Please! Tomoko takes a shot a Kyoko's life next chap!! If I don't write next chap tomorrow, you might want to check my profile for the reason why. I post daily notes about myself, so there will be my excuse!! lol.


	3. It's him! pt1

HI! This is Kirei! Well quite obviously... Sorry, I'm talking about a whole lot of nothing today. Lol. Just enjoy this chapter while I sit in a corner somewhere. Oh, and steph300, the answer to your review will be in my profile.

Jelly Bean awards:

Cool Ella de vil

Steph300

Kay

shadowflight

**Disclaimer:**** If I made Skip Beat, The characters in the story would not have been as they are now, because Sho would have been killed long time ago. So obviously, I don't own skip beat. Nor do I have the genius or skill to create such a work of art.**

Switch Beat!

Chapter 3 - It's _him._

At 6:00am, Kyoko came down stairs fully dressed waiting for Tomoko. When Tomoko came down the steps, Kyoko smiled at her nervously. Tomoko noticed.

"It's o.k. Onee-chan. I won't mess up you _wonderful _life. I have the schedule, so I won't be late." Tomoko said, smirking at her. Oishi was in the back of the kitchen, feeling the warm atmosphere that fumed off them. He sadly smiled. Why would **she** want to separate these two people who fit together like a glove? Did Kyoko really enjoy her childhood? His smile faded into a frown without him knowing. Now he was starting to get angry. He would have to pay a certain someone for a visit. Tomoko drove a worried Kyoko to school and, with every stop sign, assured her everything would be alright. As soon as Tomoko pulled up in the LME parking lot, she knew her mission had started, and the spoils of being rich were no longer available to her. She was Kyoko Mogami, a struggling actress.

000

Yashiro and Ren walked out their car the minute Tomoko pressed the lock button on her car keys. She didn't notice them, but they _sure_ did notice her! Yashiro scribbled something in this gay looking purple notebook Ren never seen before. When Ren leaned over to read what he wrote, Yashiro closed the book and walked briskly to Tomoko.

"Kyoko? I didn't know you could drive!" Yashiro said, stalling until Ren would give up and follow him. It took 30 seconds for him to 'casually' walk over. Tomoko almost died. THE Ren Tsuruga was in front of her 'casually'!! She instantly loved this life! She looked at Yashiro, thinking this must be Ren's best friend. _**Who is he to Kyoko? This guy with the glasses might be Kyoko's boyfriend... **_Tomoko thought, shrugging her shoulders. Even if he wasn't, flirting never hurts.

"Of course I could _honey! _It makes me mad you don't know! Awww! I can't stay mad at you ever! Well I got to go. I will call you tonight like always."Tomoko said, while playing with her hair. She smiled extra bright to Yashiro, bowed to Ren, and left.

Ren and Yashiro froze. _**Was she just FLIRTING WITH ME? **_Yashiro thought, and was afraid to look at Ren. Unfortunately for him, Ren wanted answers. He didn't exactly say that, but his eyes were readable. Of course he wouldn't have known that if he hadn't peeked at the corner of his eye back at Ren.

"_Honey?_ When did Kyoko start calling you that, huh? What do you call her? Oh, I probably never knew about any of this because maybe you two 'close friends' only call each other that in your late night calls." Ren said, clearly drawing conclusions. Yashiro's draw dropped in awe that he would actually say something like _that__._ He started to explain himself, but Ren just walked ahead, not listening to a word he said.

ooo

Tomoko gasped in horror at the monstrosity that she just dropped. Her hands started to shake whenever she tried to touch it. All she believed in went against that thing. That ugly bright pink jumpsuit with the most hideous logo on it! She moved back in horror like the garment was a venomous snake. When Kanae walked in, she witnessed Tomoko throwing everything she could find at it. Tomoko ran up to Kanae crying: "NOOOOOO! I'LL TELL YOU THE TRUTH IF YOU GET ME OUT OF WEARING THAT!" over and over again. Kanae would have just told her to say there was a hole in it, but Kyoko was acting weird. She already wore it a billion times. Plus, she was a bit curious about the secret.

"Deal." Kanae said like the secret wasn't enough for her. Tomoko smiled in relief, and felt anything is better than wearing that waste of fabric. And having one person know won't hurt. Right?

"I uh…..I'm not Kyoko-chan." Tomoko said looking at the floor. Kanae rolled her eyes and folded her arms.

"Are you lying to me?" She said, obviously not believing her. Tomoko shook her head sincerely.

"Who are you then?" Kanae asked doubtfully.

"Tomoko Ginka, Kyoko's twin sister. We switched so Kyoko can spend time with my father. If you don't believe me then, here." Tomoko said handing Kanae her license. Kanae nodded, now understanding.

"I can help you a bit. You see those two guys over there, walking in? That's obviously Ren Tsuruga, and the other is Yashiro, his manager. Ask me why they are walking in this room? Well, I don't know, but I think it has something to do with you." Kanae said, pointing to the pair.

"Oh! Hi Ya-Ya! Tsuruga-sama!" Tomoko said. Yashiro just wished he could tape her mouth right now. _**She's tearing up the relationship Ren and I built for a long time. Now she got Ren thinking that we are secretly dating! He won't trust me ever again!!**_ Yashiro thought. Tomoko made a HUGE formality difference in their names. Kanae held back laughter, and Ren cringed slightly. Tomoko looked around at their faces and became confused.

"What did I do?!" Tomoko said, innocently. Kanae walked to a corner to strangle the viciously annoying laughter tugging at her throat. Ren had to shake it off or he would probably interrogate her about her secret relationship.

"We came to ask you if you wanted a ride to the Dark moon set." Ren finally said. Tomoko didn't know how to get there, or what it was, but she now she knew she had to go.

"Yes please! Thank you!" Tomoko said, giving him her most polite smile. Ren couldn't understand why she was acting so polite to him. It saddened him in a way, like he was at the beginning again, only the beginning never started polite with her. At least the 'recent' beginning. When they got to his car, Tomoko took out her IPod and started singing. It wasn't bad, actually, it was wonderful, but kind of annoying in a car with a nervous Yashiro and a road raged Ren.

"What Heck! He just cut me off!! Where did you get your fudging license?!" Ren yelled at a poor old lady. (Kirei: That is not what he said!! Wink!) The atmosphere worsened with a Tomoko loudly singing in the back seat. "You just cut a light!! Why don't you wait like the rest of us, or I'm going to crash that 2 cent piece of junk!" He yelled at the already passed car. Yashiro scribbled something in a black and blue notebook and sighed. This is his first time seeing Ren with road rage, and he had to record it. When they reached the studio, Tomoko noticed Ren looked a bit peeved when he was just sitting in the lobby.

"What's wrong, Tsuruga-sama?" Tomoko asked, sitting actually _way_ too close next to him. It wasn't on purpose; she just sat, and ended up depriving Ren from any personal space. The thing was that while she thought nothing of it, Ren was suffering. He had to answer her, but the blush he was trying to hold back would slip out if he even moved. So he looked away, like he saw some interesting spider.

"Nothing. I just was cut off on the road…still kind of mad." Ren said, obviously lying. Tomoko wanted to see what he was looking at, so she leaned over. Ren wanted to get up, but couldn't. Actually, he wanted to something else, but that's what he wanted to avoid!

"You're lying. Something is bothering you! Look at me!" Tomoko said, seriously worried. It showed up in her voice, and that's a new reason why Ren won't look at her. But something was different about her, he realized. Her aura was different. Her voice was different, her smile was different. He looked at her by accident, and noticed something critical. He felt nothing. He wasn't blushing, his heart wasn't blaring, and He felt he was sitting next to a regular girl who was way too close to him. The thing that scared him the most was that he didn't want to feel this way. He actually wanted to stay in love with Kyoko. He felt happy every time she would appear….He didn't want to lose that feeling. That old saying he read in a fortune cookie the other day was too true. _Your unwanted happiness, in the end, becomes the one you needed the most._

Ooo

After the practice, Tomoko went to Kyoko's school. As she walked through the halls, she noticed something unusual. No one said hi to her. In her school, everyone would push people aside just to welcome her, but no one even said a word to her. When she entered the class room, she wanted to make that change. She went up to random people and shared her best fashion and celebrity information. It worked, because now, she looked like a preacher preaching the word of glamour to the crowd of girls surrounding her. She was satisfied now, but she felt a wave of hate hit her back. When she turned around, she saw Mimori frowning at her.

"So Kyoko. Trying to get popular but speaking about stuff you don't even own?" Mimori said, trying to make her look bad. Tomoko smiled evilly at Mimori.

"No. I don't talk about anyone or anything that I haven't spoken to or owned before." Tomoko answered, shocking every one.

"So why don't you talk about my good buddy Sho Fuwa? " Mimori challenged.

Ooo

I don't wanna make my chapters too long, so I'll just make this part one. I hope you enjoyed it! Please tell me about it! What's your fav part in story? Do you have any Questions? Ideas? Review them all to me!!

thank you!


	4. It's her! pt2

I'm tired!! But I really want to write! Read my profile to know what that was all about and the awards. (Lol) Now for the awards:

Jelly Bean Awards:

alphaomega1st

schak

kay

steph300

purropolisprincess

**Disclaimer:**** If I made Skip Beat, It might not have as many fans as it does now. So obviously, I don't own skip beat. Nor do I have the genius or skill to create such a work of art.**

Switch Beat!

Chapter 4 - it's _Her_

Mimori smiled. She thought that 'inside threat' would shut her up like it always does. She knew that Kyoko hated Sho more than she hated getting threatened, so she would just stay silent. Mimori knew Sho wouldn't waste him time coming to a high school to bother Kyoko for her, but as long as Kyoko doesn't know that, she would be happy. Unfortunately, this was not Kyoko she is speaking to.

"I haven't met him before, but I'm a fan. I have all his songs on my iPod." Tomoko said, amused because she thinks that Mimori just actually wanted information too. Mimori was shocked that she disclaimed Sho! Would the trick not work? Mimori decided to text Sho this little piece of news.

000

Sho's phone vibrated suddenly, scaring the crap out of him. He picked it up and saw it was a text from Mimori. He rolled his eyes and read it anyway. Shouko looked around the corner and screamed. Sho had turned completely pale and had black and blue swirls of revenge oozing out of him. He got up with a balled fist, his back facing Shouko.

"Shouko. Get me Kyoko's schedule and the car please." Sho whispered. Shoko ran to get what he wanted. What she really wanted to know is _what_ he wanted to do with it. His icy smile made her hand shake on the wheel. What was going on today? What it scare the manager day?

When they went to Kyoko's next job's building, Sho walked in like he was going to commit homicide. He had a hood on, not showing his face. Tomoko walked of the set and popped Bo's head off. She quickly dressed and walked out the dressing room to get something to drink. She buys a coke and drank it gratefully.

"That suit gets quite hot!' She said, sighing and still standing in front of the machine. She was about to sit, but two arms wrapped around her stomach and pulled her close. She blushed and thought it was Yashiro. _**Kyoko! Is this what you do when you see each other alone? You devil you!**_ Tomoko thought almost giggling.

"So you don't know me huh? How do you feel when a perfect stranger come up and does this?" Sho asked, bringing her face up so she could see who it is. Tomoko's pupils got smaller. She was surprised Kyoko knew him too! But she realized Mimori must have told him about their confrontation.

"I was only joking!" Tomoko said smiling at him. They both wondered why they were still in the same position for such a long time. Sho just couldn't move away. He was too confused. He was expecting 'EWWWWWL! GET YOUR DIRTY HANDS OFF ME SHOUTAROU!!' from her. He wondered what happened to her suddenly. It's been 5 minutes now, and they were still hugging. If you saw Ren park his car and walk towards the door, if would look as if they were stalling so he could see them. Ren tried his best to be jealous, but his heart won't let him. It seemed as if it was reserved for someone else. He walked past, still wondering why he didn't want to suffocate Sho. Tomoko wiggled out Sho's hug to greet a walking in Yashiro. Sho never was so confused in his life. He stood there, doing nothing but standing, breathing and blinking. When he saw Ren walk in the doors, he thought he would probably get hurt...or something. Instead, he walked past, seeming deep in thought. _**What was up with everybody today? **_He thought.

Tomoko looked back at the confused Sho and waved. He watched as she walked away, all happy. Sho realized something that made his heart ache. Kyoko not being mad at him meant she wouldn't be thinking of him all the time. This means he might get left behind. Ever since Sho stopped lying to himself about his love, He thought about her all the time. But now, Kyoko is drifting away leaving him to love all by himself. He couldn't see why she complained about being his maid. He would do it for her any day.

ooo

Tomoko got to Kyoko's place and jumped on her bed. It was so peaceful. She closed her eyes, ready to sleep, when her phone alerted she had 2 text messages. It took her a while to recognize the tone, because it was Kyoko's phone. The first one read:

_From: MOKO-CHAN!!_

_How was your day Tomoko? I texted you to give you some advice. Yashiro is NOT Kyoko's boyfriend. Ya-Ya kun? (lol) And you probably hurt Tsuruga sempai with your formalness. Kyoko just calls him plain 'Ren.' Kyoko is in love with Sho Fuwa, and they constantly flirt. Oh yeah, notice you didn't wear your uniform today?_

Tomoko blushed. She's been flirting with the wrong person! She felt kind of bad for hurting Ren, and made note to call him just that. She was also amazed that Kyoko flirted with THE Sho Fuwa! Kanae was truly evil. She loved Kyoko and all, but it's just too funny to see this plan crumble like a soggy cookie. _**That should do it!! Kyoko should have told me earlier! So this is her punishment. This is going to be so much fun!! **_Kanae thought lying back in her own bed.

The second text read:

_From: Tomo-mo_

_TOMOKO! CALL ME AS SOON AS YOU GET THIS!! ASAP!_

Tomoko felt the urgency of the message and started to panic. She immediately called Kyoko.

"Finally Tomoko! You wouldn't believe this!"

000

Short chapter...sorry. Isn't Kanae just simply evil? Hear about Kyoko's day next chapter!!

Review please! Wanna know about my day? Check out my profile page!


	5. Not Tomoko?

Hello! I'm glad you've read up to this point!

Waa! I got called evil!! (Read reviews)

If you like it, please leave a review. If you hate it, please leave a review telling me how sucky I am. Please don't hesitate to leave bad reviews, or constructive criticism, because if you don't, I will continue to write sucky stories... And take up space and your time. **Don't be afraid to tell what you're thinking!**

**Disclaimer:**** If I made Skip Beat, I wouldn't be writing this as a fan-fiction. So obviously, I don't own skip beat. Nor do I have the genius or skill to create such a work of art.**

Switch Beat!

Chapter 5 – Not Tomoko?

"What happened, Onee-chan?" Tomoko asked. Kyoko was hyperventilating, so Tomoko was cooing her like an out of control mental patient.

"T-Tomoko...I need to work tomorrow. We switching back once every week ok? Today was horrible!!" Kyoko said, doing something to make the phone connection fuzzy.

"You wouldn't believe it!"

_Kyoko's POV_

Otou-san drove me to school, and I was confident that I would be alright, since I went through everything yesterday. But I was sadly mistaken. As I walked the halls to my class, everyone was staring at me, instead of saying hi like they did yesterday. I didn't think anything of it, until I found out why they were doing it. As I read the huge poster on the wall, everyone started giggling and blushing,

It was an article about "The most popular girl in school going out with the new hawt transfer student." I sighed and went to class. What was I really supposed to do? When I went inside the English class, I saw the boy who was causing my troubles, sitting next to the only empty seat in class. I turned to walk out, but the teacher told me to take a seat. I tried to ignore him the whole class period, but he started to play with my hair!! I moved my desk over, but he just moved his closer. I was too close to the other boy sitting next to me, be he didn't seem mind. Then the trouble maker started to poke my cheek with his pencil, obviously trying to annoy me. I couldn't hold in my anger, so I elbowed him in the neck. Really hard. He started to cough, but he was smiling. His eyes looked happy. Suddenly, I felt this was very familiar. I couldn't put my finger on it, but I've done this before...

When the bell rang, I ran out the class, and the boy chased me full speed. I made it to social studies and sat down, feeling relieved. I saw him in the doorway, and his face looked as if I tore his heart apart. I felt sorry for him, but I thought that if he was out of the way, I would be okay for the whole month. After school, Otou-san called me and told me I had to walk home, because he was working part time, so I got to walking. Next second, I was against the wall, and the boy was the one who put me there. He looked tired. I waited until he caught his breath.

"Why did you have to go run off with him? (Breathes in) Y-You could have stayed with me! I traveled all of Japan looking for you!" He said, in a serious tone that kind of scared me. I didn't know what he was talking about.

"I'm sorry. But did you read the new fashion mag?" I said, knowing this would not work. The boy put his elbows on the wall and put his face close to mine.

"Was it because he was a cool rocker boy huh? Was I not good enough? You never knew me, but I knew you! I love you! I've loved you for 5 years! Do you even remember me? Yore Tadashii? The boy who sat in class every day before you left, hurting because you never paid attention to me! Do you know how happy I was when you first spoke to me? Even if you were trying to protect _him_. You elbowed me in the neck when I had said Sho Fuwa was a show off loser who only cared about his looks. It was a pain that made me feel like I can do anything! Kyoko, I--" He said, stopping to breathe more.

I froze. I remembered him, 'the mean boy who was badmouthing my prince'. I knew it had nothing to do with Tomoko. He knew this wasn't Tomoko he was speaking to. I pushed him away and ran home. I never knew I was loved by anyone back then!

-_END Kyoko's POV-_

Tomoko understood why Kyoko wanted to take a day off. She just couldn't face him after that. Tomoko just has to convince him that he wasn't speaking to Kyoko, but her.

"O.K. Kyoko! I'll shake him up! Don't worry! Go to work tomorrow!" Tomoko said, making her sister relax.

"Thanks! Good night Tomo-mo! Luvs you!!" Kyoko sang. She hung up and Tomoko smiled. She couldn't have Kyoko come back with misunderstandings in her life! She called Ren.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Ren! How's it going?" Tomoko asked. Ren almost fell of his bed when he heard that. He wondered if he really heard what he had heard.

"H-hi Mogami-san...I'm fine. How are you?" He answered, feeling weird.

"I'm fine also! You want to go for a late night stroll?"

Ren actually fell of his bed when he heard this one. _**Why she would want to spend time with me randomly like this?**_ He thought.

"W-why? I mean, I'd go, but..." Ren said, trying to find words in his crossword puzzle of a brain.

"Why? We can't hang out sometimes?"Tomoko asked, with a little disappointment in her voice. Ren realized this could be chance to fall in love with her again! He gave her an O.K. and got dressed. Tomoko pulled up at his place, and her climbed in the car.

"This is a change of events. I usually drive." Ren joked. Tomoko laughed.

"Ren, do you want to watch a movie?" Tomoko asked. There it was again, his name. And his heart didn't even skip a beat. (lol)

"Ah, O.K. What are we watching?" He asked. Tomoko grinned and her eyes had an evil glint to them. Ren was unsure if he wanted to know now.

"Blood for killing." She replied, in a calmer tone than he expected. It was a vampire movie when a vampire is hired by a psycho woman to kill people in exchange for her blood.

"Isn't that rated... oh." Ren lowered his eyes. "That's why you invited me. So I can get you in?"

Tomoko was shocked he had even thought that.

"NO WAY! I actually just thought of that idea! Why are you so suspicious? You're acting as if I would never in a billion years take you somewhere!" Tomoko said, breaking in laughter. He smiled at her, and she smiled back. Then they got in the theater, Ren decided to start his plan. They were now 30 minutes in the movie, and he hasn't done anything yet. _**Who can make a romantic atmosphere during a movie with so much blood and gore; it would make a 40 year old cry!**_

Ren thought, cringing every time the vampire stabbed the poor human with a regular eating spoon.

Tomoko was amazed. Her eyes shined bright when the vampire started to lick and suck the blood out of an amputated hand. Ren thought he was going to be sick, not because of the movie, but how sick and twisted Tomoko was for loving it. His plan was not working in the movie theater, so after the movie, he would have to be more aggressive. Unfortunately, after the movie was actually 2:00am and he had to go. Tomoko drove him home, and went home herself.

Tomoko wasn't done just yet. She had to give Sho a call, to set things straight. Or to flirt, or whatever you want to call it. Obviously he didn't pick up, because it was 3:00am, so she left him this message:

_Hi Sho! This is Kyoko! I called to see how you were doing baby! I hope you had a wonderful day and I hope I see you tomorrow! Sho number one! Maybe we can go somewhere? Call back! I'll be depressed if you don't!_

_000_

Next chapter might get crazy, so don't give up on me yet! I'm going to watch POT, so bye!

Jelly bean awards:

steph300—(called me evil…lol)

Purropolisprincess

Kay

Schak

Cool Ella De Vil


	6. Confuzled

Hewo! This is Kirei!! (Well...duh.) I luv u! I really do! You might think it's creepy for me to love someone I haven't met, but I just felt you needed to know! Thanks for reading my story up to now!

I was called a genius! (But I'm still evil...)

**Disclaimer:**** If I made Skip Beat, I'd be really proud of myself. That means I'm proud of you Yoshiki Nakumura! So obviously, I don't own skip beat. Nor do I have the genius or skill to create such a work of art.**

Switch Beat!

Chapter 6 – Confuzled

Kyoko took her bike to work, as usual. On her ride there, she felt happy to going back to her life. Plus, she gets to see Moko-san! Kyoko beamed, and stopped at the red light. She was so happy that she didn't notice Yashiro staring right at her from the car next to her. When the green light shone, Kyoko popped a wheelie (Random act of emotion.) and speed to work. Yashiro tried to alert Ren, but Ren was too buried in thoughts and looked kind of evil. Yashiro cringed, and then looked out the window. _**Ren, you let your face slip too much these days. Sometimes I feel like you're going to turn into a homicidal freak...**_ Yashiro said, putting on a cartoonish smirk.

Ren felt horrible. He longed for "The Mogami effect." It was like love was a drug, and he was addicted to the point of not living without it. Even if he easily quit smoking, the addiction he had now was like a computer program like zango that never gets off your computer! (Lol sorry personal problems.) He pulled into the parking lot and sight. He sighed, looked up and found something that made him feel a bit better. It was Kyoko's bike, the transportation she used before he fell out of love with her. The he started to wonder if every time the bike was gone he would fall out of love. Can you blame him? He's desperate!! Then he started to move. He was confused till he looked down and found out he was on the bike! And was subconsciously riding it. He looked up at Yashiro, who was standing there emotionless. Next to Kyoko, that is.

"Tsuruga-sempai? Why are you on my bike?" Kyoko asked, surprised. He couldn't answer a question he didn't know the answer to, so he said what was at top of his mind.

"Mogami-san, I think I'm in love with your bike." He said. Then his eyes widened in shock of what he had just said. Kyoko turned pale, and Yashiro made a mental note that he needed to take Ren to the doctor. Very, very soon.

"Um...Thanks...Have fun?" Kyoko said, confused a bit. Ren didn't mean to say that. I mean, when it's there he...Ren waved those thoughts away and felt hot on his face. His eyes widened.

"Y-Yashiro! What color is my face! "Ren yelled out. Yashiro took a step back and blinked twice.

"Red, very red." He responded. Kyoko chuckled. She thought Ren was joking around. She couldn't shake the fact that she missed him. He favorite sempai. Kyoko, without knowing, beamed at Ren.

Tsuruga-sempai? You free today?" Kyoko asked. Ren caught his composure and nodded. Yashiro was confused. Did he miss some telepathic message? Actually, he was more than confused. He was Confuzled!! Ren was just too happy. He had his "fix" (lol!) AND Kyoko asked him out again! He wanted to hug her, but his composure was back, and it kept his still.

"You are driving this time?" He asked. Kyoko's face scrunched up in confusion.

"Tsuruga-sempai? I can't drive and I don't--" Kyoko realized they probably saw Tomoko drive, and tried to look for an excuse. Ren frowned. He wanted her to call him 'Ren' like she did yesterday. He actually wanted her to call him by his real name, but that was not even considerable. Maybe if he started, she would catch on.

"I'll drive then, Kyoko." He said. Kyoko's eyes widened, and then looked at him with a serious expression. He wasn't expecting that. Then she smiled sadly. His heart stung like a wound with lemon juice in it when he looked at her. He didn't want make her sad! A light blush came on her face, and she looked directly into his eyes.

"O-Ok Re--Re--Red? Re--Re--Read? Re--" Kyoko tried her absolute best to say 'Ren'.

"Reynolds wraps! Recreation! Record! Bill Cosby!" Kyoko turned pale on the last one, because it wasn't even close!

"Bill Cosby? You want to watch a movie with him in it? "Ren asked, not getting a word she said.

"YES!! Thank you Re--RETARD!" Kyoko shouted. She covered her mouth. Ren glared at her.

"Well there was no need for name calling." He said. Kyoko was shivering.

"N-NO! I SAID LEOTARD! I'M GOING TO BUY ONE!! BLACK!" Kyoko said relived when his gaze softened.

0001

Sorry its short, but it's past my bedtime! I have to cut it here! I hope u like it! No rewards right now

I got to go to bed!


	7. Kanae! Bam! Tears!

Hi! This is Kirei!! I glad you enjoyed last chapter! (If you did...) I have a lot to write in this story, so put on your seat belt, because this story is NOWHERE near finished! (Sorry for grammar issues yesterday! I didn't get to read over it.) And we beat Sad Little Girls reviews! I'm only on chapter 6! TIME TO CELEBRATE! Thanks for telling me how you felt! Keep on!

**Disclaimer:**** If I made Skip Beat, I'd make random teddy bears fall out the sky. So obviously, I don't own skip beat. Nor do I have the genius or skill to create such a work of art.**

Switch Beat!

Chapter 7 – Kanae! Bam! Tears!

Kyoko smiled at Ren, and he did the same. Bubbles of light and glitter appeared around the two, well, at least in Yashiro's eyes. He tried to blink it off, but it was still there. Yashiro made another mental note, that when he takes Ren to the doctor, he would get a checkup also. He was going to touch one of the bubbles, when Kyoko went ahead and ruined the mood.

"Would you like to ride my bike there instead?" Kyoko asked seriously. Ren put his forehead, and Yashiro pouted because he didn't get to touch the pink shiny bubble. But Ren had to admit, riding on a bike with Kyoko the speed demon isn't uninteresting. He's done it before, and it was better than any roller coaster he has ever been on!

"We got to go now! Yashiro--Come on!" Kyoko said dragging the upset Yashiro by the arm. Ren smiled and tried to follow them, but was pulled into the bushes by an unknown force. He turned around and saw Kanae smiling at him.

"WHA-- Kotonami-san? Why would you--" Ren started to say.

"shhhh."

"BUT--"

"SHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kanae said, putting her finger to her lips. Ren stayed quiet, unsure of why he had listened to her. Several minutes passed, And Kanae finally relaxed.

"Kyoko could have heard you! Kyoko had told me last night that you guys went out. She sounded quite disappointed. She probably wanted to tell you something, but felt too shy...and now is 'her opportunity'. Tomorrow night, Kyoko wants to confess to you. Ren's eyes widened. Then he looked away, with a light blush on his face.

"Really..." He said.

"You can't let her do it!" Kanae said. "You are the MAN! You got to take the first step! How are you going to feel when at your wedding, Kyoko gets to tell the 'How I confessed' story and you just stand there and nod!" Kanae said, using her acting to feign alarm.

Ren never thought of that. It's just he tried so hard to avoid a relationship, he forbid himself to even _think_ about marriage. But he thought now he thought he's free, he thought he needed to start now!

"O.k...I guess I would have to do it first then, Thank you Kotonami-san." Ren said smiling. Now all he would have to think about is getting these grass stains out his clothes. Kanae smiled.

"Say thank you Kyoko." Kanae said smirking at Kyoko's shadow in the curtains.

ooo

Sho looked up at his ceiling. He wondered why he can't be with Kyoko for the rest of his life. That message broke him a bit. He had locked the door, and turned out the lights and now he was just laying on his bed. Thinking about her. The way she made him feel instantly happy when he felt like he could punch a wall until his hands bleed. He remembered the feeling he had when she left, or got escorted by his body guards. He thought it was just sickness from the food Kyoko threw on the floor, but later on, like now, he realized it was the feeling of guilt. Something his personality would hardly allow him experience. "Sho number one!" he kept rewinding over and over on his cell. He wondered when the last time she said something like that was. _**Maybe we can go somewhere Kyoko? O.k. as you wish. But I warn you, be prepared for I have to say to you.**_

Sho thought. He closed his eyes and felt something wet in between his eyelids. He sprung up and got tissue. He looked up in the mirror and smiled. No red eyes. Sho had a reputation to keep.

_**Sho Fuwa doesn't cry.**_

His thoughts didn't help the sudden tears messing up his barely visible mascara. (It's for music video purposes people!) He couldn't stand the fact that he was _crying _over a girl he thought was make up less and un-attractive. Obviously she had worth, he couldn't deny that. But to cry? He didn't have consider what came next in his mind. He knew it was instantly true. That pudding. It didn't taste good at all if he didn't take it from her hands. And it went perfect with the over loving, fan girl smile he saw while eating it. He wanted more. And he wouldn't stop until he got what he wanted. At least, that's what he thought. Then he dialed Kyoko's number.

000

This boy must love walls, because this is the fifth time Yore Tadashii pushed Tomoko in one and tried to kiss her. Tomoko almost hugged the tall pretty blond girl that pulled him off every time.

"I told you! Touch my Ko-mo one more time or I would bash your head against my locker!" Rimy yelled. She threw the poor love struck boy into the red headed girl who was walking towards them.

"Ah! Himeka!" Tomoko said, running towards her.

"Sorry Urunai-san!" Rimy said, picking up the now unconscious Yore. They went nurse; she panicked and called a hospital. She said Yore had something un-even pupils, a symptom that occurs then you've encountered a serious head injury. Tomoko freaked. She called Kyoko, and heard frantic sniffs on the other line.

"I'll be there. Which hospital?" Kyoko demanded. Not a tone of humor in her voice. Ren looked at her with alarm. He wondered what happened to her to make her look like that, so panicked. She looked at Ren with a zombie-like face. Only more emotionless.

"Can you drive me to the hospital?" She asked, with no feeling in her voice. He quickly nodded and they went in his car. The sky was gray, which was coincidental, because it matched the color of Kyoko's skin. She turned pale, to the fact someone who loved her dearly was in danger. Ren put the keys in the ignition, and they were off, only listening to the sound of the rain hitting the roof on Ren car.

ooo

AWWW! Don't get me wrong, I love my Yore-kun, but he has to GO DOWN! Oh, sorry. I guess

I _am_ evil! But now I get what Steph300 is saying. I'm an evil genius. (Cries) What is wrong with me?!

Jelly Bean awards!

Fate Lowe

Kay

Cool Ella De Vil

steph300

Purrolisprincess

I'm really happy that I have a few supporters! Luv u guys! huggles!


	8. Who?

Kirei-Chan here!! Please answer this question: What is your favorite part?

Sorry, I'm just curious!!

**Disclaimer:**** If I made Skip beat, I won't have to make a disclaimer. So obviously, I don't own skip beat. Nor do I have the genius or skill to create such a work of art.**

Switch Beat!

Chapter 7 – Who?

The quietness of the world seemed too unreal. Everything was dulled into a blue/gray color, like in comic books when something serious happened. Ren just kept driving, bearing the silence.

Kyoko turned back to her normal color after awhile, and stole glances at Ren. She suddenly felt bad for dragging him in this.

"Tsuruga sempai, I'm sorry, it was on impulse, I kind of... needed you..." Kyoko said, blushing on the last part. He looked at her, but then looked away quickly because he was driving.

"It's okay. If I didn't want to, I wouldn't be doing it." Ren said. Kyoko realized what he said was actually true. She laughed, and it felt as if the sky was clear, which it wasn't. Kyoko was okay now, and Ren noticed. Then Kyoko received a call from Tomoko.

"Hello?" Kyoko asked, nervously.

"It's better if you not come. Do you still want him to love you, Kyoko? Because right now could be your escape." Tomoko said sadly. Kyoko was confused.

"What do you mean?"

"He's lost his memory. Forever." Tomoko whispered. Kyoko thought about this, and came up with a conclusion to this problem. She was going to do for Yore what she wanted to get when Sho left her. Forget all the pain, All the heartache, forget about it all, even her. She thought it was the best for him since she could never love him.

"I'm not coming. Let him forget about me." Kyoko said. Ren looked at her with concern. She was smiling, but her words didn't match her face.

ooo

Tomoko gave her an o.k. and hung up. She looked at Yore, who was staring out the window. He turned to her and smiled. His wild black hair tamed by bandages, and his green eyes squinted in pain. Tomoko felt her heart sting. She didn't like this scene.

"P-people." He muttered.

"Huh?" Tomoko asked, surprised he could still talk.

"Those people are so small…" He said, and his wary smile increased. Tomoko smiled at him, and he blushed.

"Pretty! Do it again!" He said, getting up and getting close to her. She blushed hard and looked at the floor. He spoke like a child, that's probably how far his memory was pushed back. The nurse came in at that moment.

"I'm sorry, but visiting time is over." The nurse said, looking truly sorry.

If you should have seen the face Yore made.

A tear came down his eye, and he grabbed Tomoko's arm. He was shaking his head ferociously, like they were going to give him some type of poisonous shot.

"No. Onee-chan is staying with Yore." He said his voice breaking. The nurse looked at Tomoko for assistance with pleading eyes.

"I can't stay, T-Tadashii-kun..." Tomoko started to say, but Yore hugged her, so she was quite occupied at the moment. (Lol) The hug was so warm…….

"I'm sorry, but is it possible for me to stay with him?" Tomoko asked, how holding his hands. The nurse gave up and smiled. Who could beat young love?

"Okay, but don't tell the head nurse please." She said, winking at Tomoko. Yore put on a big smile and hugged Tomoko again.

"Onee-chan is staying! With Yore! Yore is so happy!" Yore said. Tomoko couldn't help but to laugh, because even if he was little in a big body, their feelings were the same. She was also happy, and she had also wanted to herself to stay.

Ooo

"Again, I'm sorry Tsuruga-sempai….But PLEASE DON'T BE MAD!"

Kyoko pleaded, tugging on his sleeve. Ren always wondered where she got those outbursts from. She was shouting at random! He looked at her and laughed.

"Why would I be mad? I understand the situation, so I have nothing to be angry about." He said.

Kyoko sighed. She didn't want to believe it, because she still felt bad.

"I bet you don't want to come with me tomorrow now." Kyoko said, sounding dejected and guilty. Ren looked at her with surprise.

"Why would I not want to come?" He asked, pulling in the parking lot of LME. Kyoko was about to answer, until she got snatched up and put in a strange looking van. She screamed and the car started leaving. Ren saw this and looked for his keys, but when Kanae's car came next to him, he saw he didn't have to.

"We got to save Kyoko! Get in!" Kanae yelled.

Ooo

Sorry, this chapter is kind of not my favorite, because it's an event leader, but the next one will be better. Promise! No awards today, its 5:46am…..


	9. Pure Hard War

I' m sick, so chapters would be coming later than usual. Sorry.

**Disclaimer:**** I'm a better artist than writer, so I most likely would suck at professional manga. So obviously, I don't own skip beat. Nor do I have the genius or skill to create such a work of art.**

Switch Beat!

Chapter 9 – Pure hard war

Kyoko was now sitting calmly in the van. Her kidnapper looked back at her with a worried look, and then sighed.

"This wasn't my idea; I just want you and _him_ to get closer to each other!! He's like vitamin C; He's good for you!" The kidnapper said, twirling a strand of her long wavy hair. Kyoko looked up at Maria and gave her an 'I'm okay' smile. Kyoko was really happy her friends cared about her happiness, but she just wished they won't assume that she loved Ren. She looked out the window, and then her face fell in shock. Ren and Kanae were driving right behind them. Ren had this homicidal look on his face and Kyoko realized he could think she was really kidnapped. _**Maybe Kanae told him the plan, so he's mad. He won't have that expression if I ever got kidnapped. He's probably angry he has to take me somewhere on a work day.**_ Kyoko thought, squashing her first assumption.

Kyoko was wrong though. Kanae didn't tell him yet, because she was a bit afraid of what he was going to do. Ren couldn't stop thinking of ways to kill a guy and cover it up. He had just got his happiness back, but someone had the nerve to take it away! (Kirei- Maria-Chan...Abunai!) He had wished he had the wheel so he could run over that van like an unlucky squirrel in the street. But the only reason why he didn't grab the wheel is because Kyoko's in there.

"We are here! Onee-chan, dress in these." Maria said, tossing her an army-like outfit. Kyoko looked at Maria and found out she was wearing it too. So was Kanae, when Kyoko saw her in the car. Kyoko sensed something was going on. She dressed and came outside. Ren was wearing it also. He smiled, but his eyes frowned. So in the end, he came out looking pissed off. Kyoko bowed about 12 times before shouting, "I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!"

"So I was told." he said, not changing his expression. Well, until he glared at Kanae.

"O.k.! i felt like paintball, so i dragged you guys here. Yashiro is coming. Man...We could have done partners, but we need one more person! "Kanae said, knowing full well who was walking behind her. Kyoko's demon-like instincts blared and she involuntarily hissed at her equally devilish rival. Ren never wanted a fly squatter so badly before.

"I will play if you let me." Sho said in a cool voice. "I'm partnered with Ky--"

"I'M GOING TO BE PARTNERS WITH KYOKO! RIGHT, MOGAMI-SAN?" Ren said a little louder than his normal volume. Kyoko shrugged her shoulders. Sho now wished he would have picked up that big cinderblock he saw on the road the way here. He glared at Ren, who was too relived to care.

"I got Yashiro-san!" Maria sang while she skipped to the incoming car containing her partner. Moko looked at Sho and smiled.

"This just leaves the two of us!" She said. They put on their helmets and walked towards the building to purchase the guns. (If the scene was slowed down, they would be walking like superheroes after they just won a wonderful battle!)

ooo

Maria wanted to name the groups, so: Sho and Kanae was the red team, the blue team was Yashiro and Maria, and Kyoko and Ren was the green team. Kyoko loaded her gun and put it in position. As soon as the little bell rang, she would be engaged in pure hard war.

Ding-ding

A red paintball sailed past her head in an instant. It was the red team's bullet. Sho's finger had just realized the trigger. He grinned at her, making her want to change her type of bullets. She didn't have time to sit and stare at him, mainly because there were 3 other people going after her also. She shot at him and missed on purpose so he could duck and she ran away.

"Tsuruga-sempai! You okay?" Kyoko yelled, searching the building. It looked like a creepy abandoned school. That probably was the 'theme' that the paintball people wanted to create. She suddenly got sucked in by an arm in a dark corner. She was about to scream, until the person covered her mouth.

"SHHHHH! I hear some more footsteps." Ren said, realizing Kyoko's mouth. He chuckled when he realized her surprise. Kyoko blushed and angrily glared at him, even though it was too dark to see. She was about to yell at him but stopped to hear the footsteps he was talking about. Light, short steps. Kyoko instantly knew who this was. Kanae walked down the steps into one of the class rooms.

"_Let's get behind her. She didn't see us." _Ren whispered. Kyoko nodded and put her finger on the trigger. While Ren ran up the stairs Kyoko walked up to Maria and slowly started to press down on the trigger...

"You don't want to do that _Onee-chan._ Don't take me out of the game yet." Maria said not looking back.

"Why not?" Kyoko said, focusing on her aim.

"Because we need to get rid of Red team. Isn't that your objective? With them out of the way, Green team has a bigger chance to survive."

"Isn't my objective getting rid of you too?" Kyoko said, getting confused.

"Oh no Kyoko-Chan! Not YOUR objective. Maybe Tsuruga-san's objective, but unfortunately, you won't have the chance to destroy anybody. Green team would just have to lose a player."

Maria turned around ready to shoot, but stopped. Kyoko wasn't there. Maria turned around to look for her, but felt something hit her back. She looked down and saw a glowing green paintball on the floor. Maria felt her back and saw her fingers had a green substance on them.

"Sorry, you meant the Blue team would lose one of their players." Kyoko said. Maria stood there in horror.

"H-How d-did you..."

"I squatted under a desk. Sorry Maria-chan. I'm not going to lose just yet." Kyoko said walking out. The stare Kyoko gave her reminded Maria on why she liked her so much. Maria smiled, and went up stairs to the video or "loser" room to watch the rest of the battle.

ooo

Yashiro was good with a gun. Better than anyone has ever expected.

000

Excited? (I hope you are. Seriously.) Ask me how the story turned into this, and I couldn't answer you. I'm so sick! And lazy!

Jelly bean awards!!

steph300

Kay

Fate Lowe

Purropolisprincess

NeVerChanged


	10. Sharp Shooter

Hi!! This is Kirei again! I'm sorry it took a while for me to write this chap, with school and all...

Read my profile to know about my next idea! If you like the story idea "transferring into hell", please pm me and I will try to make it happen. Oh, and you'll see things like **(!). **Just look at the bottom to know what that is.

**Disclaimer:**** I'm a better artist than writer, so I most likely would suck at professional manga. So obviously, I don't own skip beat. Nor do I have the genius or skill to create such a work of art.**

Switch Beat!

Chapter 10 – Sharp shooter

Kyoko went upstairs and immediately wish she didn't. Blue team was not going away anytime soon. Yashiro was good with a gun. Better than anyone has ever expected. Kyoko almost got hit, but moved just in time. Yashiro spotted her after she yelled behind the rock she was hiding behind. Ren didn't like that glint in his eye and thanked god he wasn't his prey. Kyoko realized she was targeted when most of the blue bullets came her way. Yashiro was ready to finish her off. He was almost there to her rock but he had to stop. A red bullet zoomed past his head. Yashiro ducked and turned to find Sho standing behind him.

"I declare no one gets to shoot _her_ but me." Sho said, with an overconfident look. Ren got agitated at that sentence and shot Kyoko just to prove a point.

"OWWWW! IDIOT! THAT FRIGGIN' HURT!! WHY THE HECK ARE YOU GOING TO SHOOT YOUR OWN TEAM MEMBER!" Kyoko yelled shooting him twice in the arm. They kept shooting each other until Maria started angrily tapping on the glass demanding them to stop. She winked at Sho and whispered something in his ear. He nodded smiled. Yashiro was on guard watching Kyoko and Ren most, because they were behind him. But he regretted not looking in front, because Sho and Kanae were gone. When Yashiro finally noticed this, he started to look around.

_Swish._

Yashiro turned around and saw a red paintball come at him. He leaned back like Neo and back flipped to move out the way. He wasn't the ruler of the battle field anymore. Kyoko motioned to Ren that they needed to go downstairs, before the red team remembers them. Kanae walked out in front of Yashiro, unarmed. Yashiro was surprised, but he pointed his gun at her, ready to shoot. _**Sho is not around, and Ren and Kyoko disappeared somewhere, so why not? **_Yashiro thought. He pulled the trigger, and Kanae mouthed something that made Yashiro uneasy.

'DUMMY'

Yashiro saw the bullet go over Kanae's head as she dodged it. He pulled the trigger, but nothing came out. He heard a click, and his head set whispered a 'game over'. Yashiro was still confused on what was going on. Well, until Sho came and explained it to him.

"How noble of you, going for an unarmed person." Sho said, shaking his head.

"What happened?" Yashiro asked, still trying to shoot.

"In the game, you only have 75 bullets. Me and 'mi lady' was dodging quite fast, weren't we? Have you noticed that we hardly ever shot back at you? Mi lady is a good counter. She's amazing, eh? We were watching you like stalkers, Mr. Manager. Counting every little blue pellet that popped out of that thing. "

Sho said, putting a finger on the blue paint covered bullet hole that was on the gun. Then Kanae shot Yashiro.

"I LOST KOTONAMI-SAN! WHY ARE YOU STILL SHOOTING AT ME?" Yashiro said, touching the red paint like blood.

"Because I haven't shot anyone before…It's fun!" Kanae said, shooting him twice more.

"Don't waste your bullets Mi lady. I still need your genius." Sho said laying a hand on her gun. She smiled and looked away. She felt a blush coming on, and she hated it.

"C-come on. We have to look for the green team." Kanae said, walking ahead.

Ooo

Kyoko and Ren both were not surprised when they heard their headset's announcement.

"Blue team terminated." It said. Kyoko looked at her bullet counter. 74. The 75th one killed off poor Maria, and the 74th was reserved. For shooting and hitting someone worth shooting. She smiled evilly and petted her gun. It was quiet, Kyoko noticed, when she left her evil trance. She looked at Ren and stop blinking; He was staring at her with a weird expression. Kyoko waved at him, and he waved back. She was still being stared at. She looked away, and then looked back, and he was still staring.

"WHAT?!" She said, getting irritated. Ren shrugged at Kyoko slapped her forehead.

"Why are you staring at me?" Kyoko asked finally.

"I don't have anything else to look at. Your expressions are interesting."

"We are about to get found, and you're bored?"

"Not after watching you."

"Whatever! Just get in fire position."

"In _what?_" Ren asked, playing dumb so he could hear Kyoko's voice. She sighed got in a war stance.

Ren laughed and Kyoko shot him.

"Don't laugh! Man, I should get one of these for everyday use." Kyoko said, fighting back a smile.

**(!)**"You should shoot my whole wardrobe, so they'll let me go shopping." Ren said, finishing his laugh.

Kyoko was about to say something smart until the door bust open and reveled two smirking people. Ren instantly got in fire position and Kyoko glared at him.

"We can't forget about you guys! Don't feel left out!" Kanae said, smiling an unusually warm smile.

ooo

Tomoko dialed Kyoko's number many times, but couldn't get her. Then she called Maria.

"Hello?" Maria answered.

"This is Fujioka Miwako, Kyoko's manager. Can I ask you where she is located if you know?" Tomoko asked, feigning a voice.

"Oh! Kyoko is currently at Jyusuuke's paintball place. Sorry, I dragged her here." Maria said.

"It's okay. Thank you!" Tomoko said, hanging up. She slapped the Lego out of Yore's hands and dragged him out. (OMG! Lol! )

"Hey, Tadashii-kun, we are going to play some paintball okay? You get to see Aunty-chan." Tomoko said. Yore was in the older child stage now, and they ALL love the violence of guns. He grinned and hugged her.

"Hope aunty is as nice and fun as you Onee-chan." Yore said, snuggling his head in her stomach.

Tomoko smiled at him, as well as the nurse.

Ooo  
**(!)- Read After that? chapter 3. don't worry about what you don't know, if you read the really short chapter, you'll know what he's talking about. It's a funny memory Ren recalls on while emergency shopping.**

This battle is not for nothing you know, so don't think I'm wasting your time. You'll see the results from everything. Kirei will be 14 Sept 7, so be happy for me! My profile tells you about my life… and my life is getting quite interesting. I also have new story ideas in my profile, so check it out. Luv u all! Mata ne!


	11. Victory is whose?

Hello! I loved the reviews! Today, in lunch, I was thinking about the reviews I got and chuckled. Yes, I have a life. (Lol) But my friend's conversation was too negative, and I had to think of something else

**Disclaimer: I'm only a lazy freshman. So obviously, I don't own skip beat. Nor do I have the genius or skill to create such a work of art.**

Switch Beat!

Chapter 11- Victory is _whose?_

Sho gave Kyoko a 'howdy?' look, and she rolled her eyes. Ren didn't like the quick connection, so he shot Kyoko again.

"Stay focused!" He whispered. Then the weird noises came.

"gyananananahahahahheeehu"

Everyone looked at the ceiling, concluding the noise was from upstairs.

"Ah! What was that?" Kyoko said loudly. Ren shot her, a signal for 'shhhh!' Kyoko snapped. She shot him 5 times in the same place on his arm, and it hurt. He shot her back, and then the tsugami war started.

"Let's go up to see what that was. Those idiots would never notice." Kanae whisper to Sho. Sho smile-nodded, and followed her. When they went up, they saw something unusual. Two teens, a boy, and a hooded person, dressed in purple camo, and armed with purple sparkly guns were standing there, in fire position. They looked tough--well, until the boy started giggling.

"Gyannn! heheheheh! Pretty kyurara girl! And the guy I hate-!"Yore said happily. Kanae and Tomoko stifled a laugh.

"Why do you hate me?" Sho said, not really caring what the answer was.

"Because you're on my nee-Chan's video iPod. And I'm not."

Tomoko blushed; Kanae just couldn't keep her laugh in. Sho smiled bright.

"A fan?" Sho said, he reached for Tomoko's hood, but she stepped back. Kanae went to grab the hood, because she knew exactly who it was. Tomoko wanted to conceal her identity. Especially to this person, so she pulled the purple-sparkly trigger. Kanae was shot. Sho's heart leapt out of his chest, and he ran to catch Kanae before she hit the ground. Luckily he did, and turned her around. Her almond colored eyes stared right into his.

"G-go win. For me... "Kanae said before rolling out of Sho's arms. She layed lifelessly on the ground. The green paint-splattered Ren and Kyoko, who finally surfaced, cracked up at the little death scene. Kanae blushed and ran-walked to the loser room. Kyoko finally noticed Yore and went a step lower. Ren noticed, and saw the boy stare at her.

"You look EXACTLY like nee-Chan! So you're... Aunty-Chan!! Yore ran to hug her, but stopped when he spotted Ren.

"It's Nobou-kun!!" Yore yelled. Ren gave a confused look, and then understood what he was saying.

"No. That's a character I played. I'm actually Ren Tsuruga. Nice to meet you." He said stretching out a hand. Yore gladly took it.

"I want to be like you Nobou Kun! I want to be an astronaut too!" Yore said, his eyes shining so bright, it could be used for a lighthouse.

"Mogami-san, isn't he like, you and Kotonami-san's age? If he is, you guys are waaaaaaay to mature. Maybe Yashiro was right. Girls do mature faster." Ren said, picking up his now ringing cell.

"No. Not the same case. There is something mentally WRONG with him." Yashiro said, talking over the laughter behind him. Ren hung up and quickly shot Yore. Yore started to cry. Ren couldn't believe a big ol' 17 year old would be crying so hard because he got shot with a mini paint ball.

"I didn't get to shoot anyboddddy!!" He muttered. Ren sighed.

"Go shoot the blonde guy with glasses in the loser room." Ren said, feeling sorry for his poor manager. The game was just about ready to start again, when the 'most likely to come for their own enjoyment' person came in. Everyone threw their guns on the floor.

"How could you guys play without me?" President said, looking enthusiastic.

"We just finished!!" Kyoko said, inching away. Playing paintball with president was like giving yourself the pink slip. Everyone started to walk away.

"Ren." President said.

"Umm...I'm tired and--" Ren was saying, scratching his head.

"No you fool. I need to talk to you. That's why I'm here. While you were aiming at people, I was aiming to give you a job. And I found one. I'm using one of my favorites you co-star with you. Since you probably have that connection already. I'm going to mess with your personal life a bit Ren. Now go." President said with a smirk. Ren got nothing of what he said but was scared and suspicious because of it. Tomoko grabbed Kyoko's arm and ran downstairs.

Ooo

"You've been ignoring my calls! It's time we change back. I need a break from Yore." Tomoko said, pulling out the disguise kit.

"I wasn't ignoring your calls; it's just that my phone battery died..." Kyoko said, lying. She took the wig and they dressed.

Ooo

The next day, Kyoko picked up her phone and Tomoko's text message.

_From: Kyonee-chan!_

_KYOKO! Pick up your phone!! KANAE'S BEEN IN AN ACCEDENT! _

Kyoko immediately called Tomoko in super light speed.

"Ah! Kyoko!! I was lying, Kanae is okay, but there is a problem! YOU HAVE A JOB!" Tomoko yelled. Kyoko was confused.

"I thought you said you could handle my jobs." Kyoko said, quite concerned.

"This is NAWT normal!! Kyoko! You have to_ kiss_ Tsuruga-san!! COME BACK TO WORK!!"Tomoko yelled.

Silence.

Tomoko looked at the phone and muttered a 'hello?' All she got was the 'beeeerp, beeeerp. Please hang up the phone--' message. Kyoko hanged up.

Kyoko lay on her bed and covered her ears._** I didn't hear that. Tomoko can handle my "job". I don't have to go anywhere!! **_Kyoko thought. And with that, she drifted to the sleep that would cause many problems the next day.

Ooo

This is Kirei!! Thing may seem cliché...(or how ever you spell it, lol) for now, but i would twist this story so much i might have to get a pitcher to keep the juice coming out from spilling. I hope you like it. This story is almost to a close! But while it here, please enjoy!


	12. I think you are insane

Blame homework for the wait!! And long distances!!

**Disclaimer: I am Kirei Tokoishi, author of the story you've been reading. So obviously, I don't own skip beat. Nor do I have the genius or skill to create such a work of art.**

Switch Beat!

Chapter 12 - I think you're insane.

Tomoko didn't mean to kill the poor thing, but she was too mad to care about the dumb cell phone crushed in her clenched fist. She stormed into Kyoko's place and jumped on the bed, half hoping it would break from the impact. She tried to sleep, but she was too stressed. HOW was she going to even TRY to kiss the number one actor in Japan? Tomoko decided to get up and go for some ice cream instead, but was now alert that she couldn't find her purse. Just as she was about to freak out, she heard a doorbell ring. Even though they were at a restaurant, it's a bit unusual for someone to crave Japanese food at 4:00 am. (Kirei: what about ice cream...) Tomoko decided to be nosey and crept downstairs. As soon as she saw who was here, she frowned and put on her apron.

"We have the 'why would you be here' special on sale--" Tomoko said, stopping the huge flow of sarcasm from coming out. Yashiro held up a small Luis Vutton bag.

"Your purse. You left it when you ran away screaming 'Nooooooo!' after 'the news' came out." Yashiro said, smiling. Tomoko blushed.

"O-ooh.Thanks. I had an emergency and..." Tomoko started to say.

"Mhm. I believe you like I believe president has some normal clothes in his wardrobe." Yashiro said, lifting the purse higher than Tomoko can reach.

"Ah! Seriously! I did--"

"Tell me what your problem with your next drama is. It's not like I don't already know."

"I have no problem! I can't wait! I just had heard my aunt..."

"No more lies. Just tell me what's going on." Yashiro said, lifting it higher. Tomoko felt so bad that it had to come to this. It's just that she really needed those keys. She just HAD to get her ice c ream. She lowered her head and cursed the taste of vanilla and sprinkles before taking a deep breath and looking back at Yashiro.

"I was calling--" Tomoko said, continuing the secret. Yashiro nodded, and jotted down some stuff in that weird purple notebook. He seemed to fully understand exactly what's been going on by the time she was done.

"So can I have my keys? I'm dying for my sprinkles!!" Tomoko pleaded. Yashiro laughed and nodded. He now knew what he had to know, so he climbed into the car with a Ren that was waiting the whole time.

"So why didn't you stay? I looked like you guys were having fun." Ren said, smiling 'the mask'.

"What do you mean?" Yashiro asked, seriously confused.

"She yells 'noooooooo!' and runs full speed out a building when she hears she has kiss me, but when a guy visits her house at 4:00am asking for her secrets, it's totally normal."

"Nice one. How long did it take you to think that up?" Yashiro said, sarcastically.

ooo

Kyoko woke up happy. She had a dream that she had Sho beheaded. Too bad that happiness didn't last long. Kyoko picked up the phone without checking the caller id. She instantly regretted it. It was Tomoko.

"I just thought about it, but I think you're insane." Tomoko said, sounding unusually calm. Kyoko didn't answer out of shock, so Tomoko continued.

"You are lucky your fist stage kiss is with the hottest guy in Japan. And he's you SEMPAI. There should be absolutely no problem with it. You shouldn't be nervous. Unless..."

Kyoko thought about Tomoko's words and discovered she was correct, but there was still something holding her back from being so comfortable.

"Unless what?" Kyoko asked.

"Unless you're uncomfortable with having your first kiss with someone you like scheduled and its making you nervous... and its being filmed to...All of Japan will see..."

"I have no romantic feelings for sempai."

"You do." Tomoko said before she hung up. Kyoko looked at her hands. She began to wonder why she didn't deny it. What was that supposed to mean?


	13. Time to unwind

-1Hi! Sorry, I know its been a while, but I have excuses.. and news! My laptop's harddrive died and erased my files... So I had to wait and get the new one shipped, but the new one was wrong, so I had it shipped again. That's the excuse. The news is that, this is the second to last chapter! I KNOW! YOU'RE SHOCKED! This is nawt the end of Kirei Tokoishi. I will continue to make fanfics after this! Sooner than you think!

**Disclaimer: I would have never thought of Skip Beat's plot. So obviously, I don't own skip beat. Nor do I have the genius or skill to create such a work of art.**

Switch Beat!

Chapter 13 - Time to unwind

Kyoko felt like a proud mother watching her big ol' child go to school for the first day. Yore was back in his correct age... thanks to Kyoko's fast teaching. It's been 3 weeks since that phone call and Kyoko tried to put all her thoughts into teaching Yore, which resulted in overdosed Knowledge in Yore's poor brain. Ever since Yore was realized from the hospital, Kyoko's been coming over his house (a request from his mom) everyday to shove things in his head. But when she says her goodbyes each day and takes her first step out the door, her mind quickly floods with guilt, confusion and all the wonderful things her sempai has done for her. Kyoko smiled at Yore while they were walking out the door.

"Kyoko...What's wrong?" Yore asked, as if he'd been dying to ask.

Kyoko's eyes widened. Kyoko was now "Tomoko". She knew she shouldn't be surprised he figured out because of what happened before, but Yore no longer had feelings for her... right?

"I'm fine.." Kyoko started to say, but she stopped when she noticed Yore shaking his head.

"No you're not. You haven't been ever since you and Onee-chan switched. Your eyes are lonely."

"How do you know I'm me?"

"Because your presence is different. Your aura. Tomoko makes me feel (stops to blush) kinda..well...different."

"You like her?"

"No.. I think its more than that."

It got silent, but Yore brought the conversation back up.

"You must really miss Nobou-kun...The look in your eyes say it all."

"W-what are you talking about? I just saw him the other day."

"The other day equals 3 whole weeks?"

"Well, that's a little longer that a couple of days but..."

"Do you think about him a lot?"

"Why do you think I miss him so much?"

"Because you two are super bestest (lol) buddies!"

"Moko-san is me super bestest buddy!"

"Oh! So he must be you love interest!"

"N-no!"

Yore pulled out a mirror and showed Kyoko what she looked like. She was equivalent to a tomato. Kyoko never seen herself get so red before, even for Sho. Even though she put up a fight, she still lost to love and now she felt like going back. And all that takes is a huge rooster suit. Kyoko ran back into Tomoko's house, grabbed her bike, and did what she did best. (Scare the crap out of people on the road. Joking!) push toward her next goal.

ooo

Kanae was lost. She had no clue where she was. She drove around the woodsy place, hoping to spot a building. She had thought joyriding was the perfect thing to do on a boring Monday morning, but she had strangled those those thoughts when she found herself surrounded by trees.

She drove a little further in and , to her luck, she found a building... which had parked cars. She smiled and drove there in full speed. When she finally got in, a guard came up to her and blocked her way.

"Do you have business here?" The guard said, looking mean and frightful.

"what's it to you? Kanae said, looking equally as scary.

"You can't enter without proper invitation."

Kanae didn't know what to do. She needed shelter for awhile and she couldn't get it. She was about to lose all hope until she heard a familiar voice say:

"Mi Lady?"

It was Sho, who was walking towards her. The guard instantly bowed apologetically and walked off. Kanae was just as shocked as Sho.

"What are u doing here in Woodstick?" He asked.

"I got lost..."

"You are not a legal driver, are you?"

"no."

Sho laughed and pulled out his guitar.

"Perfect timing. You get to hear me practice." He said, grinning. Then he started to sing.

this girl's whose eyes are gold like honey,

is my enemy's best buddy,

she's lost joyriding it's pretty funny,

I ain't lending her no money...

Kanae hit him with a rolled up magazine.

"Shut up! you just came up with that!" She said laughing.

"Ain't I'm a genius?" Sho said, smiling.

"Yea. You are. Even though Kyoko wont admit it, she thinks so too."

The two stared at each other for a while.

Shouko witnessed all of this. She thought:

_**That flirt. He has on his "say you like me!" face. Maybe... He couldn't! Not that fast!**_

"S-SHO? HOW DO OU FEEL ABOUT KYOKO?!" Shouko blurted out involuntarily. Sho turned around and gave her a seriously confused face.

"Who is Kyoko?" He said, very confused. It took him a while, but he came back to his senses.

"Oh. I don't know... She's crazy? I guess?" He said finally. Shouko already said this much, so she decided to go even further.

"You've gotten over Kyoko, huh? Who are you thinking about now?" She asked. Kanae hated this feeling of jealousy and fear. She did not want to hear the answer to the question, because any answer was bad. She's too busy and dedicated to love, and (even though she hates to admit this)She couldn't stand having him like someone else. Even Kyoko.

"Are you okay Shouko? " Sho asked, looking at her like she was crazy. Shouko just walked off.

"Uh... this must be too much to ask... but can you help me find a way out?" Kanae said suddenly.

"Yep, where to?"

"Do you know the studio Kyoko filming her drama at?"

"Unfortunately"

"Can you take me there? I got to give the car back."

"I'm going to see the jerk?"

"Who?"

"forget it. I'll direct you. Just don't kill me. I still got lots songs for my public."

Kanae laughed and they both left the studio.

The song producers-

Hey?! Where's Sho!?

ooo

Ren has been giving Director Ogata a death glare everyday since the beginning of filming. Director was getting a bit concerned, so he pulled Tomoko aside to find out what was going on.

"I don't know. Just ask him." Tomoko said, shrugging her shoulders. Director Ogata stared at her until she got the message.

"Okay, I'll ask him for you." She said. She walked over to Ren and just sat down.

"Okay. Why do you keep staring at Director like that?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"You keep glaring at him. He feels quite _uncomfortable. _That's what he said."

"I don't mean to, it just that compared to all my projects, my hardest is always directed by him. Like some sort of curse."

"Why is this your hardest?"

What was he going to say? 'Because I have to kiss a girl I'm falling in and out of love with, and I just might mess up our relationship.'? NO WAY! He had to say something...

"It's because I don't have my...CHICKEN?"

"If you was hungry, you should have said so!"

"NO! Giant rooster! Bo!"

Tomoko turned her head to find Bo, just standing there. Ren was pretty happy to see the mascot, and he didn't know why. The rooster just lifted the heavy cloud of loneliness out his heart.

"What's up buddy?" Bo said.

"Who are you?" Ren answered.

"I'm Bo..."

"But there is someone inside. Tell me who you are." Ren's voice got more demanding.

"Okay you guys! Let's start the easiest scene to film. The kiss." Director said.

Kyoko felt the alarm in the pit of her stomach. She had come here to stop this, but she convinced herself it was just for a drama. She could handle this.. right?

"Take 1! Action!" Director Ogata signaled.

" I don't know if I can run away from you anymore. Hiro... I love you!" Tomoko said, getting closer. Kyoko winked.

"I love you too." (Kyoko winced again.) "I loved you" (and again) "ever since I saw you Ruhina."

"So don't run. Stay with me and receive my love." (and again.) "Don't ever leave my side!" (and once more)

They leaned in so close, a finger could not pass between them. Something snapped inside Kyoko, sending her sense away, and her instinct active.

"OKAY! TOMOKO! I GET IT! I do. You was right!" Kyoko yelled, directly at her sister.

"Kyoko! Wait! oops..." Tomoko said, covering her mouth. Yashiro shook his head in sympathy

for the twins.

"Kyoko? Tomoko? Who are you?" Ren asked, in a completely confused tone. The twins had no chance to get out of this one.

ooo

Kirei is sick! Fall is here, so the anime for Skip beat should be coming soon! hooray!!

I'm really sorry for he delay. I just do other things! lol.

oh, and if there are some errors, that's because my spell check from MS word I no longer have because of my hardrive. ciao! :D


	14. wait, no!

So.. this is the last chapter.......ITS TWISTED DUDE!!!!! Super unexpected things happen here! So don't give up! Read the ending of this story please! Sorry if its too long. Sorry for the gramatical errors and mispelled words!

**Disclaimer: My story skills suck. So obviously, I don't own skip beat. Nor do I have the genius or skill to create such a work of art.**

Switch Beat!

Chapter 14- Wait...NO!

Kyoko knew this wasn't a good time, but what she knew and what she cared about were two different things. She looked at her sister, who was shivering under Ren's interrogative stare, and smiled.

"Tomoko, it's past a month." Kyoko said, standing up.

"No! You don't mean............" Tomoko said, her face full of sorrow.

"I will visit. Ha-ha. Me and dad had a wonderful time." Kyoko's small chuckle was not happy at all.

"Bo...Who are you exactly....." Ren asked, totally confused.

Kyoko removed Bo's head. There was no sound on set.

"Tomoko, I love you. And this has been fun, but I felt like I was lying to everyone. No. I **was** lying to everyone. Sempai, I'm sorry. I can't face you anymore. With this costume, I felt like I was getting closer to you, and I realized that really was what I wanted to do. But also with this costume, I found out that spot I wanted in your heart is occupied. And I can't... I.." When Kyoko felt that warm tear streak her face, she snapped. Kyoko ran out of the studio as fast as she could.

For some reason, Ren could not follow. He stood there, watching the girl he loves run for her life. In a chicken suit. Kanae and Sho walked in, and Ren smiled at Kanae.

"I failed you Kotonami-san." He said. Kanae could have won the best confused face award.

"How exactly...did you 'fail' me?" she finally replied.

"She said it first. She gets to tell the story at the wedding."

ooo

**7 weeks later**

"Kyoko. you have completed your training in record time! I expected that from you." Ms. Fuwa said grabbing both of Kyoko's hands.

"I am happy to have partake of this wonderful training session." Kyoko said, smiling.

"Remember, your ceremony to be next successor will be on Saturday. Take care of yourself. You have 4 days to prepare. good luck."

"Thank you very much Fuwa-sama." Kyoko said, bowing then walking away.

Kyoko got used to wearing heavy kimonos, using polite Japanese and reading old Japanese traditional poems for enjoyment in those 7 weeks. She ditched her old life and decided to settle now before she gets hurt again. She knew no one would be able to find her here. Kyoko considered her almost new role as successor as being a princess. Queen of her own inn.

She wasn't completely alone. She made friends with one of the employees, Hayato Umito. Kyoko shared her Tokyo stories with him, and he shared his Kyoto high school stories with her. After that, the two was hardly away from each other. Kyoko was on her way to his station, but she heard him talking the office and decided to wait for him to come out. She sat in front the door, and could faintly hear their conversation.

"It has been decided. Are you sure you want her? This is your last chance to make up your mind." Ms. Fuwa said, in a serious tone.

"She is like you said. Her skills are excellent. I will take my leave." Hayato said, getting up.

"Very well Umito-sama."

Hayato opened the door to see Kyoko smiling at him. He smiled back.

"Why is Ms. Fuwa so formal with you? And who is excellent?" Kyoko asked.

"Kyoko, this is something I can't discuss. I'm sorry." Hayato said, patting her on the head.

"I know! it's the lunch lady!!! you like her and her beef stew, eh? Not a bad choice!"

"Kyoko..She's like...60."

"60 years of being Hayato's type! Rawr!"

Hayato laughed, and Kyoko joined him. If only things could stay like this....

Friday night, Kyoko couldn't sleep. She was too busy thinking about the life she decided to leave forever after the ceremony. Her friends, her job, Her enemy, her....love. She had seal everything properly. She got out her cell and wrote:

_Dear Tokyo people,_

_I really miss you, but I can't go back now. I'm going to be a queen tomorrow. Something I always wanted to become. I am living a peaceful life in Shoutarou's real home, where I would become the inn's successor. I hope no one would worry about me, because I found a place for just for me. No one can be replaced, because you all left something from yourselves in me, when I felt I was an empty shell. I wanted to give you all a proper farewell, because its the little I can do to thank you for all the joy you brought me. _

_love, Kyoko Ginka_

Kyoko sent it to everyone in her phone book, laid her head on her pillow and instantly fell asleep. It felt as if her life was settled and she can sleep soundly now. Unfortunately for her, what she felt was al lot different from reality.

ooo

President Takarada chuckled at the message he recieved.

"I bet that girl never read her contract. Then she would have known to ditch the cell phone." He said.

It was quiet for a moment, then Ren and President started to crack up.

"if you hadn't bugged that cell phone, i'd probably be extremely broken by now .I feel kind of bad...messing up her getaway plan." Ren said, looking at the GPS system of the limo they were riding in. They cracked up again. Sho sat far away from them, looking out the window.

"Remind me why I'm here again?" Sho said, trying to ruin the happy mood in the automobile. He didn't succeed.

"To drag out of your house. We want her back in our kingdom." President said. Again with the laughter. Sho put his head in his head with tired surrender. These two was laughing the whole trip. Not only that, but they were laughing over things that weren't funny at all.

"Let's make this fun. Let's rescue her right in the middle of the ceremony thingy. I want to see their faces! Like a Disney hero or something!" President said. Red nodded and Sho sighed.

"Whatever you want, but don't EVER bother me again." Sho said, rubbing his forehead.

ooo

Kyoko's ceremony was minutes away. She was dressed up and beautiful. She couldn't wait to close up her life. She turned to Hayato, who was avoiding looking at her. She noticed, and came over to him.

"Hayato? What's wrong? Look at me!" Kyoko said, trying to get his attention.

"NO! It's bad luck for a.....successor to be looked at by her male friends." He said, covering his teal eyes. Kyoko chuckled at him. She was about to uncover them, when Ms. Fuwa came in.

"It's time Kyoko! Come on!" Ms. fuwa said, grabbing her arm. When Kyoko left, a man walked into the room and tapped Hayato's shoulder.

"Umito-sama, Please change into these. It is like you ordered." He said, bowing to Hayato.

"Thank you very much. You may take your leave." Hayato said, while pulling a shirt off and unknotting a button that was slightly stuck to his cinnamon brown hair.

ooo

Sho never felt so annoyed in his life. This tops Mimori a 100 times more. Sitting in a bush with two of Japan's most known celebrities, watching the girl he used to love become the owner of his family business. THRILLING.

"He's still mad." Ren said, in disbelief. Sho looked at him as if he was crazy.

"You put a fudging' beetle in my shirt!! How can I not be mad at you!" Sho said, turning around again.

"You seemed...tensed. We were trying to cheer you up a bit." President said. "Besides, don't you kids like beetles?"

Sho turned around back to the scene in anger. As soon as he saw what was in front of him, his jaw dropped.

"That dress-----Is not the ceremonial dress...to be a successor. It's a.." Sho managed to mumble. President and Ren looked at him in alarm.

"What is it to then?" Ren asked, getting quite serious now.

"Marriage!" Sho breathed out. "We have to stop this NOW if you ever want to see Kyoko again!"

Ren ran towards the 'ceremony' as fast as he could.

ooo

Kyoko's eyes bugged out when she saw the man she loved running towards her.

"SEMPAI!?" Kyoko yelled from the stand.

"KYOKO! GET OUT OF HERE! YOUR GOING TO BE MARRIED!" Ren yelled.

Kyoko rolled her eyes.

"Be serious. Why are you trying to mess up my -----" Kyoko stopped her self when she saw that her love was actually right. She knew recognized the dress. She used to stare at it when she imagined her and Sho getting married together when she was younger. She gave a hurt expression to Ms. Fuwa, who was laughing extremely hard at the moment.

"I guess you found out. Aww, I was waiting for you to be hauled away to your new home to see that face!" Ms. Fuwa said, still chuckling.

".... Why?" Kyoko asked, her eyes brimming with tears.

"You actually expected me to _forgive_ you? After you seduced my son into going to Tokyo with you? Well, your helping the inn out with our finances. The _Umito electronics _company will be heavily supporting us for now on. But in exchange, I sold you into marriage. Don't you feel so helpful, little whore?"

"U-Umito? No..Wait..NO! Please!" Kyoko cried, hoping with all her might, that the guy stepping onto the stand was not the good friend she's been with for 7 weeks. As soon as she stared into Hayato's face, she busted in tears.

"When I can finally see my fiancé, she busts into tears in the sight of me." Hayato said, his hurt showing on his face.

Kyoko couldn't take much of this anymore. She jumped of the stand and began to run. She felt a force pull her onto a warm safe object. She looked up and saw Ren smiling at her.

"Oh no. You won't be leaving me this time." He said, giving her a hug. Her energy was gone, so she just cried on him. He suddenly picked her up and started to run.

"WAIT!!! THIS IS AGAINST MY CONTRACT!" Hayato yelled, throwing a rock that actually hit Kyoko instead. She was now unconscious.

ooo

When Kyoko opened her eyes she saw President's friendly smile and Sho's out of character worried look. Then she saw Ren with a bit of blood on his clothes, and that made her fully awake.

"Sempai!!!! What happened!" Kyoko said, trying to get up, but slunk back down in pain. Ren chuckled.

"Its not my blood. Don't worry, and rest a bit longer." He said.

"You should have saw it! Ren turned red in anger, punched the HECK out of that dude and....." President said, enjoying the news.

"Stop, I'm not proud of it. I just snapped and made life difficult for someone." Ren said, looking

down.

"I admit It was really cool though. He did some kind of martial arts move on that guy and snapped his neck like a pocky stick." Sho said. Kyoko chuckled and shimmied her way over to her sempai. She laid her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you." Kyoko said, with a red face.

"Kyoko, you are different from the other high school girls I know."

"And how is that?"

"You are the only one I'm in love with."

000

Yay! Kirei has decided that this is not really the last chapter, because I still have a lot to explain. but yes. this is the official last one, and the rest will be sub- stories. Watch out for the name "Kirei Tokoishi" soon! Thank you for reading to the almost end! Kirei loves you! Yesh there will be a sequal.


End file.
